


Perfect Wave

by LjubavJeSvuda



Category: Bundesvision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjubavJeSvuda/pseuds/LjubavJeSvuda
Summary: Juli's concert goes wrong when animals escape from the zoo!





	Perfect Wave

It was just another day. Juli were outside practising their songs.  
A sign on the wall said 'Tonight at Berlin Zoo: Juli concert.' They would be performing later.

****  
Later that day....  
"Hello everyone!" Eva said, "Welcome to our concert at Berlin Zoo!"  
Meanwhile, a gang were in the zoo. They were outside the lion and tiger enclosure.  
"Ahahahaha," said one of the gang members, "We're finally here! We're gonna mess up this zoo so much!"  
The gang members hopped over the fence and opened the gate to the enclosure. Lions and tigers started jumping out of their enclosures! Oh no! The gang members were loving it.  
"Ahahahahahaha! This is the greatest prank of all time!"

****

Meanwhile, Juli's concert had just ended.  
"We hope you all enjoyed the show tonight!" Eva said.  
The audience cheered.  
Suddenly, the alerts in the zoo began going off, and sirens started sounding.  
"What's going on?" Andreas asked.  
"Warning!" a voice sounded over the siren, "Animals have escaped from their enclosures at the zoo! We urge everyone to evacuate the zoo immediately!"  
"Uh oh," Eva said, "That can't be good..."


End file.
